Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) systems typically include RFID tags and RFID readers (the former are also known as labels or inlays, and the latter are also known as RFID reader/writers or RFID interrogators). RFID systems can be used in many ways for locating and identifying objects to which the tags are attached. RFID systems are particularly useful in product-related and service-related industries for tracking large numbers of objects being processed, inventoried, or handled. In such cases, an RFID tag is usually attached to an individual item, or to its package.
In principle, RFID techniques entail using an RFID reader to interrogate one or more RFID tags. The reader transmitting a Radio Frequency (RF) wave performs the interrogation. A tag that senses the interrogating RF wave responds by transmitting back another RF wave. The tag generates the transmitted-back RF wave either originally, or by reflecting back a portion of the interrogating RF wave, in a process known as backscatter. Backscatter may take place in a number of ways.
The reflected-back RF wave may further encode data stored internally in the tag, such as a number. The response is demodulated and decoded by the reader, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated item. The decoded data can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a destination, other attribute(s), any combination of attributes, and so on.
An RFID tag typically includes an antenna system, a power management section, a radio section, and frequently a logical section, a memory, or both. In earlier RFID tags, the power management section included a power storage device, such as a battery. RFID tags with a power storage device are known as active tags. Advances in semiconductor technology have miniaturized the electronics so much that an RFID tag can be powered solely by the RF signal it receives. Such RFID tags do not include a power storage device, and are called passive tags.
The tag memory may include a volatile memory and a non-volatile memory. Volatile memory loses any data as soon as the system is turned off. Thus, it requires constant power to remain viable. Most types of random access memory (RAM) fall into this category. Non-volatile memory does not lose its data when the system or device is turned off. An NVM device may be implemented as a MOS transistor that has a source, a drain, an access or a control gate, and a floating gate. It is structurally different from a standard MOSFET in its floating gate, which is electrically isolated, or “floating”.
A range of considerations including a purpose of the device, power consumption, size, retention capacity and duration may influence design of non-volatile memory devices. For example, some NVM devices may be categorized as floating gate or charge-trapping from a programming perspective.
Non-volatile memory devices may also be implemented as NVM arrays that include a plurality of NVM cells arranged in rows and columns. In general, single-transistor n-channel NVM cells operate as follows. During an erase operation, electrons are removed from a floating gate of the NVM cell, thereby lowering the threshold voltage of the NVM cell. During a program operation, electrons are inserted into the floating gate of the NVM cell, thereby raising the threshold voltage of the NVM cell. Thus, during program and erase operations, the threshold voltages of selected NVM cells are changed. During a read operation, read voltages are applied to selected NVM cells. In response, read currents flow through these selected NVM cells.